Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and particularly to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive and a producing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known to provide a magnetic head on the gimbal portion of a suspension board with circuit and move the gimbal portion to accurately and finely adjust the position and angle of the magnetic head.
As such a suspension board with circuit, a suspension board with circuit has been known in which piezoelectric elements (piezo-elements) are electrically connected to connection terminals and, through the extending/contracting operation of the piezoelectric elements, a gimbal portion is moved to accurately and finely adjust the position and angle of a magnetic head (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2012-099204).